


The one with the beanstalk

by cyndrarae



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Play, Armchair Philosophy, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dom Jensen, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Gentle Dom Jensen Ackles, Immortality, Improvised Sex Toys, Light-Hearted, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Object Penetration, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Jared, Top Jensen, bottle feeding, but porn mostly, downsized Jared, hopelessly oblivious, magic needs no logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 fairy tale take on Jack and the Beanstalk. Jared comes across a bag of magic beans that sprout into a magic beanstalk that he climbs up and finds himself in a land where he's not the giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Kinky cracky porny smutty smut. Size kink, dubcon, bondage, just wrong in every possible way! You've been warned. *hides*

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away (just north of Salem, Massachusetts) lived a not so happy couple – Jared and Victoria. 

Like many a brash, virile youth of his times, twenty-one year old Jared was wont to make decisions led not by his brain, or his heart, but an organ situated much, much lower in his impressively long anatomy. So when despite six months of proper and gentlemanly courting his sweetheart refused to give up her virtue, Jared descended on one knee and made the biggest mistake of his life. 

One might argue an even bigger mistake by far was yet to be made, but let’s not rush ahead of ourselves.

It was a lovely wedding to say the least. Victoria’s family disapproved of the match, but they sent a handsome dowry and bid their oldest daughter good bye (“and good riddance”). Jared’s parents gifted the newlyweds a quaint little homestead with three acres just outside of town where land was most fertile and a crop of pumpkins most profitable. 

Unfortunately, Jared was no good at plowing the field. He had too much love and concern for the welfare of his beloved pet, a donkey called Tomatillo Munchalot. No joke, that’s the name given to him by the oddball gypsy-woman he bought the wretched beast from. And Victoria was no good at being a (let’s not say poor) humble young farmer’s wife with nary a social life to speak of, now that they lived so far away from the town center. 

Soon her dowry dried up, thanks to her extravagant tastes in jewelry and garters and the latest Victorian fashion imported all the way from London. In its stead she aimed her demands at poor (fair to say it now), unskilled, no-good-at-anything-really Jared, demands he unsurprisingly failed to fulfill. So she nagged, and she moaned and she bitched and she nagged, until one day Jared could take it no more.

“What would you have me do – sell my soul to the devil?” 

Victoria crossed her arms. “God knows that day might yet come to pass, but for now, how about we start with selling the mule?”

Jared gasped in absolute appalled-ness. “Not my Tomatillo Munchalot! He is too old for farm-work and will barely fetch a good price. Besides, he is the only friend I have in this world.”

Victoria narrowed her eyes. “Perhaps then you would like to sleep with your friend tonight, and every night henceforth and forever!”

The next morn, Jared packed a sack of apples and a piece of stale bread for lunch, and set off for the town market with his friend, Tomatillo. To be quite clear, dear patient reader, the threat of celibacy was not the only thing spurring the young man’s actions this day. Jared was a good lad after all. He was keenly aware of his duties as a husband to his young wife and possibly the mother of his future children, if she ever let him back into her bed that is. 

In all seriousness, if he didn’t provide for them now, there would be no ration left in the house to speak of. Victoria might use the opportunity to lose a few pounds (and indeed would benefit from it) but Jared would most definitely be forced to starve, or beg for alms from strangers, neither situation he found to his liking. 

His parents had sold everything they owned and left town a week ago, blissfully unaware of their only son’s domestic strife. They were still rather fit for their age, barely a day over forty having married quite young themselves. So they were heading westwards to test their fortune in the gold rush one last time. Naturally, that avenue was closed upon him as well.

“Do not look at me so, Tommy. I must do what I must do,” Jared rued softly to his beloved pet.

The donkey brayed softly as if to assure his master that he understood. But his head hung low and unlike the race of men, beasts could hardly ever disguise their true sentiments. 

Shortly thereafter, Jared and Tommy came upon an old hag in the middle of the road. She looked to be a century old, at least, hunched over in two as she muttered to herself and walked right into the duo from out of town.

“Watch where you’re going, laddie!” She droned, not unkindly as she set eyes upon the kindly face of young Jared. 

“Begging your pardon, ma’m. I was indulging in a bit of nostalgia for my carefree and joyous days gone by. So lost was I, did not see you there.”

The old hag eyed the boy and his donkey steadfastly. “And what befalls your days now, dear lad?”

Jared bowed his head sadly. “I must sell my dearest pet at the town market to make ends meet for my wife and I.”

The woman smiled and reached out slowly, peculiarly, to pat the side of the donkey’s head. “How about I save you half a day’s trip and buy this magnificent beast from you right now?”

Jared was naturally skeptical. “I’m not sure you can afford him, madam.”

“Come, lad,” the woman chided. “I may not care to carry the currency of this land, but I can offer you something no mere coins can purchase.”

“And what would that be?”

The woman pulled out a little bag made of sheepskin tied at the mouth with a jute string. She held it up for Jared to see and implored with such fire in her eyes, Jared was spurred to quickly step back. 

“Magic beans! A whole bag of ‘em, just for you and your lovely wife.”

“Magic?” Jared gasped. “You’re a witch!”

“Aye,” she squinted. “I thought that should be obvious by now.”

Jared started to mount poor Tommy in a bid to escape. “Perhaps, I should get going. It is starting to get late…”

“Wait!” The witch caught the donkey by its stirrups. Tomatillo simply grunted but seemed not too inconvenienced by her intrusion. “You are a farmer, are you not?”

Jared grimaced. “I am trying to be.”

“Then surely you know this, my sweet lad. As you sow, so shall –”

“- you reap, yes, yes. But see I am in the business of pumpkins…”

“Perhaps you should diversify then? Take a chance, my sweet lad! A chance to find your perfect happiness – to have everything your heart secretly desires and nothing it wishes to be rid of, forever! In exchange, I promise to take good care of your friend to the end of his days. Trust me, young Jared, you will not regret this.” 

The old woman seemed desperate and by the looks of it, she really could use a mount to ease her travels. She barely weighed as much as a feather and her eyes were gentle though being milked over with age and cataract. Jared looked down at Tommy, who seemed content enough to lean into the old woman’s hand as she fed him a lump of sugar. 

Jared sighed, and took the bag of beans from her.

“Fare thee well, my friend. I shall miss you dearly,” he whispered in Tommy’s ear, and watched with sadness as the witch led his dear pet away. 

He walked all the way home lost in thought, pausing but for a moment to ponder how the woman knew his name, for he could have sworn he had not given it.

It was not until much later, when Victoria towered over him, screaming her head off about the stupid bag of beans, did Jared realize how foolish he’d been. Not for having bought the beans, but for having believed this ill-tempered and selfish wench could ever make him a good wife.

“I curse you, Jared Padalecki! Curse you for ruining my whole damn life!”

Victoria grabbed the bag of beans from the table and flung it out recklessly through the open window. The string came undone and the contents of the bag scattered across their backyard but neither she nor Jared turned to see where they landed. 

Jared went to sleep hungry and alone and heartbroken. He felt miserable, unloved, and uncared for. If something were to happen to him tomorrow, he was sure no one would even notice; no one would miss him at all. Jared blinked back tears and tried to sleep. He prayed at least Tomatillo would find happiness in his new home.

Lightning struck and thunder rolled, and then the skies opened, pelting and nurturing the parched lands with long awaited rains. Jared slept through the storm, unaware of how his destiny was about to transform in its wake.

(tbc)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when the early birds started to chime, Jared rubbed his eyes and willed himself up to his feet. He had slept on the floor beside the fireplace in the kitchen, having been kicked out of the bedroom by Victoria the night before. He stood up and stretched his gangly limbs, yawning widely as he wearily contemplated the too-long day ahead. 

What in heavens was he to do with himself? 

He lowered his head and made his way to the outhouse to perform his morning ablutions. On his way out he noticed nothing unusual in his backyard. On his way back, he still noticed nothing unusual in his backyard. It was ten minutes later when he stood at his stove boiling water for a cup of coffee that he looked out of his window into the backyard. 

“Holy sweet mother… what is that?”

Jared nearly dropped his cup to the floor. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as he looked up at the magnificent, enormous, rainbow-colored, enormous… beanstalk, was it? Yes, a beanstalk had grown overnight in his backyard, right around the spot where the bag of seeds must have landed last night. 

“The beans must really be magic!” Jared gasped, straining his neck to spot the top of the plant in vain. 

“Uh, Victoria?” he called, absently for his wife. The woman grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘leave me be, you useless twat’, turned over and went back to sleep. 

Jared ran out of the house and looked up at the beanstalk. It was gigantic to say the least, growing so tall as to disappear completely into the clouds. By heavens, it may even be taller than the lighthouse at the end of Derby Wharf!

Jared suspected it might be growing still. Curiosity took over him in that instant, and the boy couldn’t help but reach for the thick sturdy column. 

“A chance to find your perfect happiness,” he absently recalled the words of the old witch, but then paused, uncertain as to the best course of action in that moment. 

“Ah, the hell with it. What have I to do with myself anyway?”

Jared gripped the stem with both his hands, dug his left foot stolidly into the slightly mushy ground around it, and placed his right foot on the side of the beanstalk. Then with one mighty pull, he hoisted himself up until both his feet were off the ground. The plant gently swayed, making Jared reconsider his capacity for adventure. But then it stilled, and Jared smiled, encouraged to keep going. He just had to see the top of the beanstalk, no matter how long it took him to get there. 

He must have been climbing that stairway to heaven for ages. Weeks! Oh alright, a day and a night at least. Jared didn’t know wherefrom the brute strength to carry on came, but carry on he did. And then on a bright sunny morning, his hand reached up expecting a leafy green stem to grip but instead touched grainy, earthy, though he was miles away from earth at the moment… soil. 

“I did it?” Jared whispered, panting, pulling himself all the way up to rest on a horizontal surface at last. “I did it!”

He looked around, and found himself in what looked like an orchard of fruits and flowers. Except every fruit and every flower here was so – very – big!

“Is this giant-land?” He wondered out aloud, looking at everything with absolute wonder. 

Jared was one of the tallest lads in all of Salem. Hell, if not for the good old president in the funny stovepipe hat, he might have thought himself to be the tallest man in all of the Union. But that was back on Earth. It did not matter here, wherever ‘here’ was. Even the rose bushes and tomato shrubs were taller than him. 

And by Christ, did the tomatoes look scrumptious! Jared was famished, and instantly made his way to one of the shrubs. In retrospect, he would term that to be a mistake of gigantic proportions, pun completely intended. 

Just as he pushed a hand forward to reach for a low-hanging fruit, another, infinitely larger, hand descended towards him from above. Before Jared could scream or even begin to think of screaming, the hand had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and lifted him clear off his feet until he was suspended mid-air, staring into the face of a gigantic male… giant.

“What have we here?” The voice boomed as thunder, and the face peered at Jared, turning him this way and that as if studying a tuber of potatoes pulled freshly out of the ground.

“Unhand me! Please?” Jared squeaked, but was completely ignored.

“Where did you come from, little half-ling?” The giant asked him again, before looking around and spotting the hole in the ground and Jared’s beanstalk shooting up through it. 

“Valhalla! Weeds! Weeds and pests!! In my own precious garden!?!”

“I said unhand me right this mo– no wait, wait, wait!”

Jared changed his pleas the moment the giant pulled his arm back to fling Jared back through the hole he’d climbed up from. His short, unfulfilled life of twenty-one years had already begun to flash before his eyes, when another voice made the giant’s hand stay. 

“No, stop Father! That’s not a pest.”

“Oh, thank you, Lord!” Jared grunted in relief while still swinging precariously by his collar. If he’d been flung from this height back to earth, he wouldn’t have survived surely. This second giant, whoever he was, had just saved his life. For now.

“Let me look at him.”

“It’s just a half-ling climbed up from the underworld, Jensen. I thought we were rid of all of them blasted ladders…”

The second giant moved up closer until he was in Jared’s view. It was a young giant, by the looks of him. By Jesus, if he weren’t so enormous in size, Jared would reckon him not much older than his twenty-one years back on Earth. 

This… Jensen… had a dark golden complexion just like his father, with more freckles than Jared had ever set eyes upon on a single face. He had short golden-brown curls for hair and kind green eyes that smiled as much as his upturned plush red lips. 

Jared blinked, suddenly feeling more than a little lightheaded; must be that his features were just so big as to draw Jared’s attention to them. He’d never seen another man’s face so keenly before. 

Jensen walked up to his father and bent down to peer at Jared. “Oh my, you’re a pretty one, aren’t you?”

Jared found himself blushing for no understandable reason as he continued to struggle with his lack of solid footing.

“Oh no, Jensen, I know what you are thinking. Don’t you have enough pets already?”

“But I’ve never had one from the underworld before! Don’t worry, Father, I shall make sure he doesn’t run around the house or the orchard unchecked.”

“I don’t know, son… your dogs and cats litter the grounds enough as it is.”

The older giant turned away and started to head back towards the hole. Jared prayed he would set him down so he could scale the beanstalk himself. But the rough swinging of the giant’s arm indicated he was more of a mind to play ball instead. Jared panicked and tried to hold on to the giant’s sleeve with both his hands and legs. 

“Be careful, Father, you’re scaring him,” Jensen chastised his own parent, which Jared thought to be quite commendable. “Just hand him to me. I promise, you shall not even know he’s here.”

 _Yes, please just hand me over, please…_

The older giant huffed, “Oh, alright! Here you go.” 

And with another big swing, Jared was transferred from one giant to the other. At least the son was handling him more carefully than the father. 

Before Jared could process it all, he found himself being cradled like an infant in this… Jensen’s arms. Per his best estimate, even if he were stretched out to his full height, Jared couldn’t be taller than the giant’s knee. He was suddenly and acutely aware of how his diminutive stature in this world. He wasn’t even being considered human! Or perhaps he _was_ , but being human wasn’t exactly a privilege compared to being… whoever these giants were?

“Th-thank you,” he tried to say, not sure if Jensen could hear him. 

Jensen suddenly looked down at him and smiled. “You’re welcome, pretty little one!” His voice boomed even though it was clear he was not yelling. 

Jared couldn’t help but smile, feeling oddly flattered as well as comforted by the warmth of Jensen’s arms and the kindness in his words. But he noticed that Jensen was walking away from the orchard and into what looked like a monstrous castle. He had to do something now. 

“J-Jensen, is it?”

“Yes, Jensen of Ackles. That was my father, Alan of Ackles and this is our home! And what is your name, little one?”

“Jared. Jared Padalecki.”

“Welcome, Jared Jared Pada-lecki?”

“It’s just one Ja- never mind. Jensen, wh-where are we going?”

“Inside, of course. You look like you haven’t been cleaned and fed in ages. Don’t you worry, little one. I shall take truly good care of you.”

Jared squirmed uncomfortably, which unfortunately only made Jensen adjust his hold around the half-ling and grip him more securely. “Hush, it’s alright… you have nothing to fear.”

“That’s… very k-kind of you b-but Jensen… I-I…”

“Come now, I know you’ve had a long day, and quite a scare with my father threatening to throw you back into the underworld. I cannot believe how cruel he can sometimes be, especially after you toiling so hard to climb out of there! But fear not, little one, I will keep you safe, I promise.”

Before Jared could argue further, Jensen had pushed his face into his black woolen vest, smothering any more squeaks though not his breaths. Jared couldn’t move, he couldn’t escape, and a tiny part of him wondered where he planned to escape to anyway – what waited for him back there in the ‘underworld’ besides more hurtful curses and denouncements of his incompetence as a man? Perhaps he was better off being here for a little while after all? 

He quickly changed his mind about that a few moments later. 

(tbc)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind you guys, this is going to get super cracky and smutty and size-kinky, you've been warned, again! :)

Jensen carried the ‘half-ling’ into the house and climbed up a flight of stairs until he was in what looked like a bedroom. And then he walked into what could only be an adjacent bathroom. Once there, Jensen casually hung Jared’s squirming little form on one shoulder, holding him in place with one giant hand. Jared couldn’t see what Jensen was doing behind his back but he heard the water running in a metal sink. Minutes later, the giant placed the human on his back on a counter top and started to peel off his clothes. 

“Jensen… what are you… no-no, wait!”

“I very well cannot bathe you in your outer coverings, can I?”

“You cannot bathe me either way!”

Jensen chuckled. It was a loud, amused voice that went through Jared and made him shiver with a strangely euphoric combination of fear and excitement. 

“You’re a funny little one, Jared. Don’t you worry, I shall make sure you get them back once they’ve been washed and ironed. Lauren washes the little doll dresses and linen for my sister’s dollhouse all the time. Now be quiet and let me take a look at you.”

Jared gasped and sputtered and before he knew it, his clothes had been peeled off his body (albeit carefully so as not to be torn) until he was naked as a jaybird and being eagerly examined by his gigantic caretaker. 

“You don’t look very different from us, just smaller,” Jensen murmured, turning Jared this way and that like a little ragdoll, touching him everywhere without restraint. 

Jared moaned, both terribly minding and not so terribly minding the treatment, feeling uncannily ‘special’ for having the beautiful giant’s whole and sole attention centered on himself. 

“My History tutor, Socrates, had many human pets over the years. He showed me how to care for your kind, and I’ve wanted to have one of my own ever since. You are in good hands, Jared, I assure you.”

Jared moaned again as he was turned and set down at last on his hands and knees, whilst the said good hands stroked the full length of his back repeatedly. The sink beside him was stoppered and warmed water ran into it loudly and incessantly.

“W-wait… there are others here, like me?”

“Not anymore. Socrates ascended to the third plane many years ago, taking all four of his pets with him. He couldn’t bear to part with either of them, and understandably so.”

“P-pets?” Jared panicked then, even as the two fingers fondling his neck and ears threatened to send him into a glorious reverie.

“Why? Are you not familiar with that word, little one? I admit, sometimes the All-tongue doesn’t translate all that well…”

“All-tongue?”

“It’s what lets us understand one another even when we speak different languages. Anyway,” Jensen brushed it aside, still pre-occupied with studying his new acquisition. “What I meant is – you belong to me now and I am responsible for your safety and well-being henceforth.”

Jared’s eyes went wide, but before he could protest, Jensen picked him up again and without further warning, gently dunked him into the water. Jared flailed and splashed but it only served to amuse Jensen ever more. 

“Settle pet, I have you. You shall not drown, you little jester.”

There was no escape after that. Jared surrendered to the luxuriously warm water that admittedly felt amazing. He watched helplessly as Jensen soaped up a little wash cloth and ran it all over his tired, naked body, ridding him of days’ worth of sweat and grime. 

“Oh, oh my…” he sighed, resisting the urge to quit resisting.

Jensen chuckled, that deep rumbling voice seeping through his bones, turning them into slop. After that, Jared even let Jensen play with him, tickling his sides and the soles of his feet to make sure he didn’t fall asleep. 

“Such soft skin, so smooth and fur-less everywhere, by all heavens, you’re such a little beauty, Jared Jared Padalecki.”

Amazingly, all that unwanted manhandling caused Jared to develop that embarrassing little problem he’d only ever developed whilst around Victoria. And even with her, he hadn’t felt such a strong affliction for well-nigh a year. He’d come to believe that perhaps he never would. 

“Oh, what have we here?” Jensen stared down at his shaft standing erect and poking its head out of the water. His generously endowed asset, and once a noble source of Jared’s vanity, looked so horribly puny in the giant’s hands! Jared turned a brighter shade of red if that were even possible. 

“Socrates did warn me this happens to you earthlings. Don’t you fret, Jared Jared, we shall get to it soon after your feeding.”

“Wh-wha…my wh-whahhh?” But his words melted into loud groans instead, brought upon by the gentle meticulousness with which his nipples were being repeatedly scrubbed. 

After he’d been cleansed to Jensen’s heart’s content, Jared was given a moment of reprieve in which Jensen left him to soak in the sink and went to find a towel. Jared contemplated making quick work of fixing his little ‘problem’ before the giant returned. He momentarily fantasized rubbing the terrible ache building in the pit of his stomach away, lest it make his ongoing ordeal all the more intolerable for himself. But before he could muster the courage to touch himself, Jensen came back. 

“Here we are!” Jensen proclaimed, before eagerly pulling Jared out of the water and wrapping him tightly in a length of white fluffy towel from neck to toe. 

“Jensen, can’t b-breathe!”

“Oh, sorry, darling!” Jensen loosened the wrappings, allowing Jared some wiggle room but not enough to escape his prison of fabric. “There, is that better?”

Jared could only wince in response. At least it hid his erection from Jensen’s eyes, for the moment. The giant picked him up, and kissed the top of his head, suddenly making Jared feel warm and safe once more.

“You must be starving, little one. Come on, I'm having a little treat arranged for you. You like tomato, don’t you?”

Jared nodded meekly; the giant must have seen him trying to steal one from his orchard. Jensen carried Jared, once again cradling him in his arms like a babe and walked into his bedroom. It was furnished much like houses back on Earth, with wooden furniture, cotton bed sheets, wall shelves overflowing with books bound in leather, more books covering a study desk, and a bedside table with what looked like a kerosene lamp on top and, surprise, more books. 

Jensen picked up a little bell on his bedside table and shook it. A third giant came bounding up the stairs in response – this one was female, even though she was dressed in a man’s clothes – black leather breeches and a white silk shirt. Jared peered at her curiously, adding another item to his growing list of things he never thought he’d ever see in his lifetime – women did not dress in men’s attire where he came from. 

“You called, my Lord Jen- by heavens, he’s so adorable! Can I hold him?” 

The woman started to come towards Jensen and Jared, making the earthling cringe and attempt to hide himself in his keeper’s arms.

“Er, perhaps later Lauren,” Jensen halted her in her steps. “He’s a bit skittish still. We’re ready for our supper now.”

She looked disappointed but retreated as commanded. “Right away, my Lord.” 

The woman, who apparently was a house-maid, ran back down the stairs, making a whole lot of noise than a servant should. Apparently that was acceptable in this world too. 

“Are you a prince of this land?”

Jensen chuckled, the sound reverberating all around Jared. “Good heavens, no. Father is a Duke and a trusted advisor to the King. But I’m no nobleman, nor do I have any wish to be.”

“What are you, then?”

“Good question,” The giant rocked him softly from side to side and looked at him like he was the most precious bundle he’d ever beheld. “A scholar, perhaps? Would you like to see the land a bit more, my pet?”

Jared nodded and Jensen walked over with him into the balcony. For the first time since his ordeal began, Jared got a really good look at the lay of the land of these giants. It was immense, and gifted with lush natural landscapes, mountains and rivers and forests, interspersed with little towns and villages. At least from this altitude and distance, they looked small enough to be towns and villages. 

“What do you call this world?”

“You might know of it as many things – paradise, Valhalla, first heaven. You could also call it the first immortal plane.”

“And how many heavens are there? Wait, don’t tell me – seven?”

“That we know of.”

“And what of Earth… my world… is it the mortal plane?”

“That’s correct. We refer to it and all planes beneath it as the underworlds. You know, it’s like how you refer to your underworlds as hell, or purgatory or what-have-you.”

“One man’s heaven is another man’s hell…” Jared whispered, finding himself fixated on the giant’s lush red lips. 

“That was Socrates’ favorite saying! Of course he ascended from Earth too, perhaps that is how he knew of it. You must tell me everything about this world of yours, pet.”

“Did Socrates not tell you about it?”

“Of course he did! But from the looks of your outer coverings the underworld, apologies, your Earth seems to have greatly evolved since the time of Socrates. I’m very interested in the story of human evolution, so if you’d be so kind…”

“Uh, I suppose there is no harm. Sure, it’d be my pleasure,” Jared said. In return, perhaps he could ask to be allowed to return to it, but he didn’t get a chance to express such hope right away. 

Lauren returned with what looked like a silver tray in her hand, which she placed on the bedside table. She made a few clucking sounds at Jared but thankfully retreated without trying to grope him again. Jensen walked to his bed and sat down with his back against the headboard. Then he picked up something from the tray and brought it around for Jared to see, who gasped at the sight that awaited him. 

A feeding bottle? What could be more humiliating than to be fed by such an instrument? For Christ’s sakes, it had a rubber teat attached to it! 

“What is that?”

“Tomato juice, my little one. Trust me, you would not be able to process the fruit in its raw form.”

“B-But I don’t need…” Jared didn’t get a chance to finish that outraged thought either. Jensen stuck the nipple of the bottle into Jared’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. 

Jared resisted valiantly, even tried to pull his head back and not let the thing in through his lips at all. But Jensen was persistent, though gentle enough and aware enough of his own size and strength. Before long, Jared surrendered to the heavenly taste of the sweet and delectable fruit in his mouth. God was he famished! He’d be a fool to refuse nutrition at a time when he clearly needed to preserve his strength, not that it’d been any help thus far. 

“There, my pet, is it not so much better when you’re not fighting me?” Jensen softly cooed at him. Of course Jared could not immediately respond. 

“You’re mine now, little one. And you’re not going anywhere.”

Jared should have protested, revolted, panicked at the very least, he really should have. But the bath and the food and the gentle rocking from side to side made it impossible for him to care for much of anything at the moment. 

A distant female voice called from somewhere below, it barely registered with Jared already on his way to sleep. “Jensen! You have a visitor!” 

“Coming, Mother!” Jensen responded, and still Jared did not much stir. 

He vaguely felt the feeding bottle being removed from his mouth and being carried over to a corner of the room he hadn’t yet paid any attention to. He heard a metallic latch lifted and a door opened. Jared was placed on a hard wooden surface that seemed to also sway from side to side. Then he heard the door and the latch close, before a set of footsteps disappeared into the distance. 

For the first time in many months, Jared slept deeply, peacefully, without a care in all the worlds. 

 

(tbc)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very much cracky and unrealistic and, oh right, PORN!!!

Time moved a little differently in this world. For one, there were more hours in a day, and each hour was longer as well. 

Jared slept for merely two hours by this plane’s clock, but nearly a whole night’s worth earth time. When he woke up, he found himself still cocooned within the thick white towel and surrounded by what looked like… a round, golden, gilded cage. 

The last few words Jensen had whispered to him returned to him with a vengeance, sending Jared into a state of delayed panic. 

_“You’re mine now, little one. And you’re not going anywhere.”_

He struggled to free himself of the towel but to no avail. Instead the swing he rested upon started to sway. It made a soft creaking noise that caught his master’s… the giant’s attention. 

Jensen had been lying in his bed reading a book, when he heard the minor commotion in Jared’s cage. His eyes brightened and he got up, discarding the book to one side. 

“You’re awake! Did you have a good rest?”

Jared loudly harrumphed in annoyance, still struggling with the towel. 

“A little grumpy after a nap, are we?”

“Ugh! Just… get me out of this cage!”

Jensen shook his head in amusement but did as Jared asked. He opened the door and lifted the human out of there, before carrying him to the bed and placing him on top of a soft white pillow. 

“This towel, it is chafing me, if you could please…”

“Of course,” Jensen unwrapped the fabric until Jared was naked and exposed to the giant’s eyes again. Blushing, Jared dragged, with effort, an end of the towel over to cover his lap, ever so glad to be able to move about on his own again.

“Better?”

“That I would surely be, once you let me return to my world,” Jared blurted quickly, before he lost his nerve.

Jensen frowned. “You’re my pet now, Jared. You cannot leave.”

“You cannot just keep someone captive against their will! It-it says so in the Constitution – I have, uh, what are those dang things called – rights! Civil rights!”

Jensen made a reluctantly resolute face, “My sweetest pet, obviously we do not answer to your Constitution here. And as far as the law of this land goes, may I remind you – you _trespassed_ into Valhalla. The moment you climbed that unauthorized ladder to come into our world, you renounced all your rights granted to you by your mortal world.”

“What? I-I… but no one told me…” Jared wished he could find that old hag and wring her conniving, treacherous neck. 

Jensen shook his head again. “Come now, little one. Surely you don’t want to leave me. Not after all the things I bought just for you. Here, take a look!”

Jensen dragged a box out from beside the bed and placed it next to the pillow where Jared could see. There was a thick comfortable mattress just for Jared, with soft cotton bed sheets and sheer silk curtains to offer him a semblance of privacy, what looked like a set of gold-plated crockery – a bowl full of red grapes the size of cantaloupes back on Earth, and cups to hold water and ale. 

“All of this to make your stay as comfortable as possible. And if there is anything else you require, my pet, just say the word and it shall be arranged.”

Jensen looked so eager, so hopeful… Jared sighed and shook his head. “No, I cannot submit to this sub-human treatment, Jensen. I’m afraid the only acceptable solution is for me to return to Earth and… and for you to escort me safely and honorably to my… my ladder immediately.”

Jensen sighed, and it was quite a sigh. It blew Jared’s hair into his face, and left no doubt that the gentle giant was clearly upset by Jared’s declaration. Then suddenly his big eyes sparkled, like he’d been hit by a stroke of genius. 

“I knew I was forgetting something! Don’t you fret, my little one. I know what you need.”

Jared frowned, unsure as to Jensen’s intentions. He watched the giant reach into a drawer built into his bedside table and pull a small box out of it. Back in his world, the box would be large enough to say, carry, a pistol or a set of large cigars. He wondered what Jensen was keeping there, and craned to get a look. 

“Here, pet, I know I should have taken care of you right after the bath. But it’s not too late yet.”

Jared was still frowning in utter confusion when Jensen reached for him, and turned him over to lie on his stomach right on top of the pillow. Then he pulled the towel aside, baring him completely to Jensen’s eyes. 

“Jensen!! What are you doing?”

“Pleasuring you, of course! I’m sorry I should have understood, my pet, Socrates mentioned several times that it is hard for humans to ask for what they need.”

Out of the corner of one eye, Jared spotted what looked like… a bulbous roll of cotton attached to a rather flexible piece of green… plant stem? 

“We call them cotton swabs here, apparently they haven’t been invented in your world yet. But look at that, they’re just the right size for you, pet!”

“R-right size? Wh-what do you mean? Where are you going to put that thing?”

“In the rosewood oil first, of course! Settle down now, little one.”

Jared tried to turn but Jensen had one hand belted across his waist, holding him down easily against the pillow. He squirmed and kicked his legs as he watched Jensen pick one of them damned sticks and dip the rounded tip into a large bottle of sweet scented oil. 

“Oh no, no no, Jensen… don’t…” Jared struggled as best as he could against a giant five times his size. 

He was starting to get an inkling of what Jensen intended to do, even though he still couldn’t quite believe this was happening to him yet. He’d heard about men doing such things to other men but had never felt the urge to indulge in such depravities himself. Christ, it was supposed to be a mortal sin! Was it not?

“I have prepared many a pet in my day for Socrates, so you need not be concerned about my experience,” Jensen chattered away like he was just talking about, oh, the weather. 

Jared’s legs were spread and his butt cheeks were pulled apart, and held that way by Jensen’s left hand. His right hand held the swab which he now brought down to gently circle the rim of Jared’s orifice.

“Ah! Ah, no, stop! You mustn’t do-ooo-oh oh, Go-ohh!”

“Are you in pain, my pet?”

Jared actually paused to give it a thought. And truthfully, it did hurt a little, but it wasn’t an unbearable pain; just a strange, discomfited ache that grew and grew as the intrusive object firmly bore through his anus, forcing it open like it’d never been open before. 

“Uhm, pain isn’t the w-word I’d use, exactly, nooo…”

“Then, shush!”

Jensen circled the opening several times, allowing the oil to gently seep inwards on its own. Jared wriggled with all his might but to no avail. He didn’t appreciate his current state of indecent exposure and helplessness at all. And he definitely he did not approve of how his traitorous body was responding to the hitherto strange and forbidden sensations. 

Jensen gently pushed the tip in, making Jared moan and squirm louder. “Oh! Oh God! Oh dear Christ! Oh!”

“There, there, almost there, my pet. Have patience…”

Jared could only bury his moans in the fabric of the pillow, punch it with his tight fists as Jensen kept his word and slowly but firmly slid the bulging head of the swab into Jared’s orifice. Once the largest part of it was through, Jensen stilled and Jared mewled, unaccustomed to the feeling of being so utterly and completely stuffed. He was suddenly overcome by a need for… for action, and movement, for the swab to be either all out or all in, preferably the latter though he wasn’t ready to admit that. 

“There we go, just lie back and relax, little one. We’ll have you serviced so thoroughly like you’ve been serviced never before.”

_Serviced_? Jared wanted to laugh out loud. This Socrates must surely have had a way with words. 

And ‘never before’ was absolutely right. The giant made gentle cooing sounds as he stroked Jared’s head and fingered the soles of his feet. And then he started to pull that offensive thing out of Jared, only to push it right back again. In the span of a few earthly seconds, Jared oscillated from disappointment to relief to shock to outright pleasure and back again. And then the giant did it again, and again, and again.

“Christ! Jens- ah! God! What s-sorcery is – oh! Oh! OH!”

Before long, Jared found himself not caring that he was having impure feelings and bodily reactions in the presence of one who was not his betrothed. He no longer cared that he was being penetrated with an atrocious instrument of delightful humiliation and pleasurable torture. Instead his mind (and body) reveled in the thrilling discovery of why men indulged in such ‘depravities’ to begin with – because it was fantastically, mind-blowingly, gut-wrenchingly amazing, that’s why! 

Naturally his own arousal had come alive again, and was rutting absently but passionately into the pillow on which it rested, as the giant fucked his willing anus generously, leisurely and slowly, like he had nowhere else to be. 

“You like it, pet, don’t you? It’s not too hard, is it?”

Jared mumbled, his words garbled by the pillow caught between his teeth.

“What was that, pet?”

“Harder! Please!”

Jensen’s chuckle reverberated through the room, making Jared shudder and smile at the same time. The swab dipped into his ass a tad more ferociously, rocking him forward on the pillow. Jensen gripped him around the waist more securely to keep him in place, making each new thrust count more thoroughly. Jared moaned and groaned, louder each time, until he could not hold back anymore. 

“I-ah – I’m afraid… Jen-sen… I-ah! Ah! Am ab-about to s-soil y-yo – oh God! Oh! Oh God! Your pillow!!!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“NO!! No, no, no…”

Jensen smirked, “Then fret not, little one. I have you.”

Another few seconds later, Jared felt the muscles of his stomach clench tighter than they ever had with Victoria. He closed his eyes and screamed, praying silently that his very soul not be ejected out through his heavily engorged, hardly penitent appendage. 

He must have lost consciousness for a while, because when he opened his eyes next, he was lying on his back. He was still naked but someone had graciously cleaned him, someone who now lay beside him on the gigantic bed. 

Jared looked up into Jensen’s face with a great amount of anxiousness, even as he felt a strangely inebriated pull at both the corners of his lips. Jensen was grinning as well. If Jared wasn’t mistaken, he seemed to be celebrating an accomplishment of some kind.

“Did you enjoy that, my pet?”

Jared found himself smiling wider in response, even as he was mildly horrified at himself for it.

“Good. No more talk of the underworld then, alright, my sweet? You’re mine, now and forever.”

Jared should have stopped smiling at that, really he should have. He should have opened his eyes and mouth and protested, willed his boneless limbs to move and carry him far, far away from this sacrilegious entrapment. Christ, he should have done something! Instead he just found himself leaning his head into the giant’s hand and nuzzling it like a cat.

“Good boy, you deserve a little reward for this, don’t you, my pet?”

The giant didn’t wait for a response, not that he would have received one. He casually turned Jared over onto his stomach again, and reached for another cotton swab.

***

(tbc)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be fooled by the pseudo-existential slash spiritual discussions inside. This is still crack and still totally shameless porn!

The next morning, Jared woke up on his bed inside the gilded cage, miles away (or so it seemed) from his mast- his… his captor. 

Jensen lay on his side, facing Jared, and slumbered away with his mouth partly open. He was dressed in naught but a pair of sky blue sleep pants. A book dangled precariously from his hand, he must have fallen asleep reading. He claimed to be a scholar, but from what Jared could make of Jensen’s torso, he seemed to be built like a rail splitter. His long, sinewy forearms and the bulging muscles all the way up to his proud shoulders surely couldn’t be taken lightly even by other giants on this plane. 

The earthling sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest. He took a few minutes to just sit there and, and watch the giant. 

His first assessment had not been incorrect – Jensen truly was a sight to behold. Christ, what was he thinking? He should be plotting his escape back to Earth, not admiring this monster who had him enslaved like an animal and defiled him with such… such outrageous… brutality! Not just once but twice!

He found his clothes washed and folded neatly by the side of his new bed. Quickly he got dressed, and used the facilities Jensen had provided in this cage to freshen up. The horizon was starting to lighten. Soon Jensen would awake, and Jared would find himself entrapped in those gigantic hands (and eyes and words) again. 

No, he must make his escape now. 

That was when Jared turned his attentions to the door to his cage – it was not locked. He gave it a tiny push, and it instantly swung on its hinges wide open with what might be a squeak by a giant’s standards but to Jared was nothing short of a deafening crash. 

He froze, and observed Jensen carefully for a few excruciating moments. Thankfully, the giant did not stir. Ever so cautiously, Jared put one foot out and onto the dark wooden surface of what seemed a study desk. 

A deep rumbling emanated from somewhere below the table upon which the cage rested. Jared looked around and found the source of the sound, now getting increasingly louder, increasingly angrier. 

It was a giant black dog, at least twice the height of the earthling, if not more. It was lying on its side by the foot of Jensen’s bed, and it was staring right at Jared with menacing black eyes.

“Shhh, good boy, go-oo-od doggie… let’s not be enemies, please…”

Just when he thought his soothing words were starting to work their magic on the hound, it launched itself up on all fours and started barking in earnest. Jared promptly dashed back into his cage and dragged the gate shut behind him.

Jensen’s eyes blinked open. “Wha-? Misha? Down, boy!” 

Immediately the dog relented, made a few grumbling sounds but went back to sprawl in his spot once more. 

Jensen turned to his other pet then. “Oh, you’re awake.” 

Jared cursed under his breath, pasted a smile on his face and waved, “G-Good morrow to you! Uh, sleep well, I hope?”

The giant smiled and sat up, ruffling his already mussed hair. “I did, thank you. And yourself?”

Jared did not wish to admit it was the best sleep he’d had in months. Instead he pointed towards the window and the beautiful sunrise partially visible through it. “Umm, I wonder if, perhaps, I could go take a look? Your sun seems to be so much bigger and brighter…”

“I can’t be sure but it might be the same sun, my pet. We’re just closer to it. Come on, I’ll show you.”

“N-No it’s fine, I do not wish to intrude on your sleep. I c-can go take a quick peek myself, and come right back?”

Jensen grinned. “I would, except if I leave you to wander on your own, the house cat might think you a mouse or a chipmunk, and eat you.”

Jared winced, and did not protest again when Jensen picked him up and held him lovingly against his shoulder. Misha made a few more disapproving sounds before resting his chin on the floor. Jared realized there were simply too many life-threatening obstacles on his way back to the beanstalk, and decided to plan his escape for later, maybe.

“Jensen? How old are you?” He ventured a few moments later, when they were done watching the beautiful sunrise from a hilltop, and were on their way back to the house. 

“Well, time, as I said before, moves a little differently here, pet. But I can try to explain how Socrates once explained it to me – I am about seventeen years old by Valhalla standards, which is the equivalent of twenty-five years on Earth.”

“Oh, so by rights you haven’t achieved adulthood yet?”

Jensen chuckled, the sound rumbling in Jared’s ears as he clung to his mast… captor’s chest. “If you are referring to why I still need my father’s permission to have pets, then, yes, I suppose I haven’t. But you must understand, as immortals, adulthood is a bit of an abstract concept. We can choose to stop aging at whatever age we enjoy best, or we may choose never to leave what you would call childhood at all.”

“That must be quite convenient, I imagine,” Jared retorted lamely, not quite sure what to make of it yet.

Jensen snorted. “I suppose that’s one way to look at it.”

“So, are you in school?”

“I outgrew all my tutors last years. Now I spend all my time perusing the scrolls in the library and teaching myself to be a historian. I also help Father manage his estate and financial books now and then.”

Jared was heartened to see that Jensen was just as generous with his answers as, well, with everything else. At least in the intellectual sense, he did not treat Jared as a mindless pet, and for that the earthling was glad. 

The day passed slowly, leisurely, in more conversations and walks around the Ackles manor as well as the village and the woods and the lake, where Jensen even let him walk on his own for a bit. 

At the lakeside, Jared couldn’t help but take in the breathtaking beauty of the lands in Valhalla. Everything was so colorful and vibrant, unlike the bleak grays and blacks he remembered of where he came from. 

“I once read this book, back on Earth. It described heaven as a place made of white, fluffy clouds, populated by angels.” Jared spoke softly, lost in thought. 

Then he looked at Jensen sitting beside him with his feet in the water – the black trousers he wore folded all the way to his knees, with suspenders hanging loosely around his waist, the white cotton shirt with no sleeves that clung to his chiseled form in all the right places, and a black fedora hat. 

Jared licked his lips. “And they wore white togas and golden halos and sat around all day playing harps and… trumpets and such.” 

Jensen chuckled. “That might be another plane above us, pet, who knows?”

“Is this where people come after they die?” 

“They could go to any one of the seven heavens, I believe. And it’d be more accurate to say they are re-born.”

“Then how did I get here? I’m not dead and I’m not reborn, am I?”

Jensen stroked Jared’s worried face softly. “No, sweetheart. There are, what you might call, trapdoors left open by accident through the worlds. They’re not so easily found though. In your world, enlightened monks and practitioners of the occult may be the only ones who can find them.”

That would explain the magic beans and the witch who’d tricked him, Jared thought sourly. But to be completely honest, he did not feel as sourly towards the old hag as he did yesterday. 

“J-Jensen? Have you been down there? On Earth?”

“Perhaps in a past life, I do not remember it though. I believe we’re not supposed to, although Socrates managed it somehow. Why do you ask?”

“Don’t you ever wonder what it might be like, uh, down there?”

The giant turned towards him, “Of course I do. I’m actually fascinated by the underworld, sorry, Earth. Socrates told me so many wondrous stories about your world. It’s a primitive world, too much violence and material attachment but wondrous nevertheless. And you humans – how beautifully you respond to sensory stimulations – you abhor it just as much as you crave it! It’s absolutely fascinating!”

He ruffled Jared’s long chestnut hair at that, which Jared pretended to be annoyed with. “Stop it, I d-do not… I do not crave… it.”

Jensen sniggered. “Whatever you say, my little pet.”

“Haven’t you… ever… felt like that yourself? Surely you feel, uh, l-lust and desire as humans do?”

Jensen shrugged. “No we don’t, and by Valhalla, that’s a pity. I suppose to transcend the mortal plane is to also leave behind all desires of the flesh, which does not mean I’m not still intrigued by it, _intellectually_ speaking.”

Jared frowned. “But if you have no desires, do you still have love?”

“Of course, my pet! My parents love each other and their children, and I them! I loved Socrates, I love you…”

“No, I meant… wh-what of marriage and… and procreation?”

The giant sighed softly, kicking the water to create ripples that shimmered in the sunlight. “Perhaps the Omnipresence felt the need to provide the added incentive of physical pleasure to Earthlings because you humans have never been very good at obeying him or fulfilling your duties as mandated by him? Procreation is a duty we take quite seriously here. It is after all, what keeps the cycle of life in perpetual motion. We form alliances after a thorough vetting that our offspring would be a productive and beneficial addition to the community.” 

Jared rolled his eyes, quickly concluding that the immortal plane was perhaps not all that it was made out to be after all. Too many rules, too many duties… he was also acutely aware that this instinctual reaction on his part was exactly Jensen’s point.

“Truly, aren’t you curious to go see this world you’re so fascinated with?”

Jensen looked down at the earthling, a knowing smirk on his face. “I wish I could. But just as you had to sacrifice something when you came up here, I will have to give up something if I descend to your plane as well.”

“What’s that?”

“My immortality.”

Jared fell quiet after that. There went his second escape plan. Jensen had no reason to give up this perfect life in heaven for a measly human pet. Jared would just have to find another way (or perhaps another ally) to get himself to the beanstalk. 

And he would have to do it soon, before he succumbed completely to the devilish temptation that was Jensen of Ackles. 

“Perhaps it is time we head back, pet,” Jensen said softly, startling him. 

Without waiting for a response, he picked Jared up and held him against his left shoulder, before standing up and walking back to the manor. Once in his bedroom, it didn’t take him long to rid Jared of his coverings once more. 

“Jensen, nooo…” Jared groaned even as his lower extremities responded with more enthusiasm than he thought should be appropriate.

“Hush, pet, I felt your need nudging against me all the way from the lake. Let me take care of you.”

This time Jensen placed him on his back in the middle of his bed. He lifted Jared’s legs up and held them over his head along with his little wrists. But Jared was not in a mood to give in as easily as he had the day before. He struggled and whined and even attempted to bite his mast… captor’s fingers. 

Jensen sighed. “Perhaps we need a little more help today, right, pet?”

Jared was too busy panting (and quivering in anticipation but wouldn’t admit to it) to react. A moment later, he understood what Jensen meant when the giant produced a roll of what looked like red silken thread. 

“Oh no, please don’t, Jensen…”

But the giant was fast and quite adept at it. Soon enough, he’d wrapped Jared’s tiny right wrist and right ankle together in silk and secured them to the headboard. He repeated the process with Jared’s left wrist and left ankle until Jared was folded in two with his hind-cheeks spread open and his shaft pointing painfully up towards the remaining six heavens.

“Y-you seem to be well practiced at this,” Jared rasped, squirming in his bonds and realizing he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Oh yes! Socrates helped me break in one of his new pets,” Jensen chatted away, once again completely oblivious to Jared’s growing desperation. He picked out a new swab and dipped it in rosewood oil as he spoke. 

“Ian of Somerhalder, he was called. Such a beautiful creature, but so feisty and headstrong – he had to be pleasured six times each day and he demanded variety every single time! Worse than a Cheshire cat, or so Socrates said. To be honest I don’t even know what a Cheshire cat is.”

Jared couldn’t have explained it even if he’d wanted to, because Jensen was circling his anus again, rousing and bothering the nerve endings and muscles there into ridiculously abject surrender. The tunnel blossomed open with eagerness when the giant pushed the bulbous head soaked in oil through. It quaked and trembled but stayed just as hungrily open when Jensen pushed the rod in all the way up to the other end. 

Jared moaned shamelessly.

“Eventually, they decided not to bother with any outer coverings for Ian at all, considering he could never keep them on for long anyway. Maybe we should try that with you too, hmm, pet?”

Jared almost sobbed at those words in tandem with the frustration of an unmoving alien object lodged inside of him. All he wished for was to be touched. But the position Jensen had chosen for him today left his cock lonely and untouched by anything but cool air. And he couldn’t very well ask his captor to take him in hand, could he? No, he refused to stoop to such low heights as to beg Jensen for anything. Jared bit his lip and contracted his anus, hoping to gain some much needed friction there instead. 

“Oh, I have a picture of him that I drew myself. Would you like to see it?” Jensen got up, walked away from the bed and towards the wall of shelves. 

Jared couldn’t believe it! How dare he leave him like this?!? “Jensen!!”

“Yes, pet, just a moment, it’s somewhere over here, I know it is…”

“I don’t fucking care! Get over here and move this godforsaken thing inside me, please!!”

Alright, so maybe he changed his mind about stooping low. His captor – his master – laughed and walked back to the bed, then quickly resumed his spot in front of his little pet. “You wish me to service you, pet?”

“Yes! Yes please, damn you!”

With another chuckle, his master relented, pulling the swab out slowly, only to thrust it right back again. Jared moaned again, loudly, uninhibitedly, appreciating the rhythmic fucking of his ass, and the incredible sense of relief not to mention indescribable pleasure it brought to his life. 

“You’re turning such a deep purple, my pet,” Jensen chided after what seemed like ages. “Would you like me to –?”

“Oh God, yes please!!”

The giant placed the tip of his right index finger on the weeping head of his severely aroused member and that’s all it took. Jared spasmed and ejaculated, strings of tiny pearls shooting everywhere, landing on his stomach and his chest and on Jensen as well. 

Jared threw his head back and grunted loudly, closing his eyes in complete exhaustion. Jensen chuckled deeply as he cleaned him off, but noticing that Jared was still half hard, he continued to piston the swab in and out of his ass. 

“When we’re done here, I shall have to give you a bath again.”

“Yes, Master,” Jared whispered, a soft smile curling up the corner of his lips. 

He hung limply from his bonds, helpless and completely exposed in what anyone on Earth would term an incredibly chastening position, at the complete mercy of this giant. And yet there was nothing he wanted more at this moment but for Jensen to keep ‘servicing’ his ass and fondle his genitalia like he was doing right now. 

Jared was, truly, in heaven, pun completely intended. 

After a long warm bath, Jensen wrapped his little pet in soft wool and carried him to the bed with him, continuing to speak to him in gentle tones. There he held Jared in his arms as he fed him sheep’s milk thinned with water with the nursing bottle. 

Jared did not even think to protest. His limbs was lax, his body satisfied in every way possible. He sucked at the teat with relish, lethargy forcing him to eventually close his eyes and burrow himself into Jensen’s arms. 

(tbc)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't be fooled by the pseudo-existential slash spiritual slash armchair philosophical commentary inside. This is still crack and still totally shameless porn!

Morning came slowly, lazily, waking Jared up with a soft kiss of muted golden sunlight upon his face. He smiled, though he wasn’t quite aware of it himself. With his eyes still closed, he tried to stretch his limbs, only to realize he couldn’t. 

His eyes shot open and that’s when his last memories of the previous night before he fell asleep, returned. 

_“Ready to turn in for the night, pet?” Jensen cooed gently._

_Jared curled up tighter around the roll of silken yarn that’d been used not so long ago to bind his ankles and wrists, and just smiled drunkenly._

_He couldn’t understand the heaviness in his limbs or the lightness of his mind and heart – a glorious combination that back on Earth he would term inebriation. Surely sheep’s milk in this particular heaven didn’t share any of its composition with his little town’s old tavern ale._

_Jensen’s deep chuckling roused him just a little. “You humans truly relish the feel of silk wrapped around your skin, don’t you, pet?”_

_Jared blinked one eye open to look at his beautiful master. He was neither aware nor did he care that he was stark naked and behaving much as a lazy kitten with a ball of yarn. He would have done just about anything to keep that look of adoration sparkling in Jensen’s eyes._

And so here he was the morning after, looking up at his wrists and ankles all wrapped up together in red silk and suspended by a hook hanging from the ceiling of his cage. His back still rested on the mattress so as not to strain his limbs, but he was in the same open, vulnerable position that he’d found himself in the night before.

Panic set in, which chased away all residual ecstasy from the night before. Jared began to struggle and pull against his bonds, but to no avail. Eventually, he gave up and threw his head right back against his pillow, cursing Jensen for such heinous maltreatment of the human pet. 

Once he stopped struggling, Jared took the time to _really_ look. The silken knot holding his wrists and ankles together wasn’t actually tied to the hook; but was merely resting on it. 

Jared smiled, and stretched upwards gracefully to unhook himself, then instantly flopped back to the bed on his side, sighing in relief. Soon after, he also noticed that the binds weren’t as tight and he managed to work them loose and be free of them completely. His sense of victory was slightly dampened though by the recognition that maybe, just maybe, his master was not as cruel as Jared had painted him out to be.

“Good morrow, little one,” a soft deep voice echoed as Jensen turned in his bed to look at the cage. And despite himself and his internal grumblings less than a moment ago, Jared smiled back. 

After breakfast (a bottle of naturally sweet pineapple juice), Jensen asked Jared if he would like to see the family vineyards today. 

“Would I?” Jared exclaimed happily. He couldn’t wait to see more of this heavenly plane again.

“Let’s go then!” And Jensen picked his pet up in his arms. 

“Hey! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Jared exclaimed again, this time not in happiness. He folded his arms and looked up into his master’s face sulkily.

Jensen blinked. “But last night, I thought we were in agreement, like Ian of Somerhalder…?”

“I don’t think so,” a very much naked Jared scowled, until Jensen let him down and helped him into his earthly coverings. 

At the vineyards, Jensen wore a brown sheepskin jacket even though it was too warm for it, just so he could hide Jared within in case they chanced upon Jensen’s father there. 

“I promised him to keep you out of his sights, didn’t I?”

“But why does he hate me so much? Does he really think of me as a pest?”

Jensen sighed and cuddled Jared close to himself. “Let’s just say ‘underworlders’ who come in through illicit means are not too welcome by many in my world.” 

_Then perhaps you should let me go back?_

The retort caressed the tip of his tongue, but strangely enough Jared could not bring himself to utter it. 

For the most part, Jared was allowed to walk and jump and hop and skip and run to his heart’s content. And he made the best use of the opportunity.

“Grapes the size of pumpkins! Amazing!”

“What’s a pumpkin?” Jensen asked him curiously.

And Jared told him, about his failed endeavors to be a pumpkin farmer, which led to his having to sell his donkey, in exchange for the magic beans that brought him here. For some reason, Jared could not bring himself to tell Jensen about his wife, or that he was married, at all. 

“So a magical beanstalk sprung up in your backyard overnight, and you promptly decided to climb it all the way up?” Jensen attempted to understand his pet’s thought process that brought him here. 

“Why, Jared Jared? When you had no inkling of where the journey might lead you to, what dangers may await you, why did you do it?”

Jared heaved a huge sigh and buried his hands in his pockets. To be honest, he’d been wondering that himself ever since he got here. Finally, he shrugged, “I suppose, I simply longed to… to escape. If only for a little w-while…” 

He didn’t elaborate, and thankfully his master did not push.

Voices emerged from somewhere behind him, and Jensen recognized one as his father’s. Instantly he grabbed Jared and hid him, then changed his own course so he wouldn’t run into Alan Ackles by mistake.

“What an excellent thought, your Grace!” someone said, addressing the Duke no doubt. “I couldn’t have envisaged a better proposition myself!”

“Come, old friend, we must celebrate.” That was the Duke himself. “The houses of Ackles and Reydon shall both benefit greatly from this momentous union, of that I am certain.”

Union? Jared wondered what the two giants were speaking of that had them sound so elated. But Jensen didn’t bother to wait to hear the rest of the conversation, and quietly slipped out of the vineyards with Jared safely ensconced within his vest.

Later that afternoon, Jared sat atop Jensen’s chest as the giant reclined on a settee in his balcony. Misha lay on the floor beside them, looking decidedly content to listen to his master’s voice. He seemed to have finally made peace with the new human pet in the house. 

Together they read Jensen’s favorite book. It was called _The Complete History of Asgard, Volume One: The Ascension of Bor_. Well, Jensen read it. Jared just listened to the giant’s deep baritone as it rumbled and echoed all around and through his relatively tiny frame. 

After thirty three pages, and an endless internal monologue Jared couldn’t believe he was having at all, he wrapped both his hands around one of Jensen’s thumbs. 

“Um, p-perhaps, we should go back i-inside now?”

Jensen paused mid-word and glanced at his pet, quickly deciphering the coy expression on the earthling’s face. He smirked and gathered Jared to himself before walking back into his bedroom.

This time Jensen sat leaning against his headboard, folded his legs and pulled his knees towards his chest. He placed a cushion on his lap, then stripped Jared bare and draped him upside down over the said cushion. 

“Comfortable, my pet?” Jensen asked, stroking the beautifully rotund cheeks of his pet’s bottom with two gigantic fingers.

“Getting there, Master,” Jared replied breathlessly, the salutation rolling off his tongue without resistance or forethought.

It was a position of convenience, one that spread Jared’s legs wide so Jensen had unfettered access to the earthling’s special place that clearly needed thorough servicing. With the other hand, he oiled up a new stick of cotton and worked it into the undulating orifice. Jared buried his face into the cushion, muffling his moans in the soft fabric just as his hands wrung themselves with Jensen’s sky-blue shirt.

He folded his legs by his knees as a reflexive response to the tingling sensation filling up his orifice. That brought the soles of his feet closer to Jensen’s face, and the giant playfully leaned in to kiss and lick them. Jared moaned, trying to pinch Jensen in retaliation but not making any dent whatsoever. 

So instead he pulled his feet under himself, and got up on his hands and knees. It was a novel sensation, pushing back willingly up into the intrusion, forcing the swab deeper and closer to that curious spot within him that throbbed so deliciously every time it was brushed against. 

His laboriousness was just on the precipice of yielding him another dazzling completion when a knock on the door interrupted them. 

“Jensen? Let me in, it’s Cressida.”

“Curses!” Jensen’s fingers stopped moving, still gripped around the rod. “I’m busy, can you come back later?”

“Jensen of Ackles! What atrocious manners are these to be turning a lady away from your door, especially after ignoring her for weeks?”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Alright. Alright,” He mumbled unhappily.

He left the swab buried inside an equally annoyed Jared, before pushing him to lie flat on his stomach on the cushion. Grabbing a blanket he draped it over his pet, hiding him from head to toe. Jared whined in protest, he’d been so very close…

“Patience, pet,” Jensen whispered, placing a heavy hand across Jared’s back so he couldn’t even rut against the cushion anymore. 

Then turning towards the door, he called out, “Enter.”

The door opened and from what Jared could make of the silhouette through the knitting holes in his blanket, it was a tall, beautiful, blonde she-giant. She was perhaps as tall as Jensen himself. The way the womenfolk in this world dressed, much like Lauren the housemaid, they seemed to have no sense of propriety whatsoever. This giantess wore a wine red dress that, curiously enough, looked like one of Victoria’s undergarments. It was made of such a silken sheer material that revealed the beautifully curvaceous shape of her body, and – Good Lord, it barely covered her shins!

“And where have you been, may I ask?”

Jensen shrugged, “Oh, just, around.”

“I was hoping to see you at the village dance last night.”

“Was it yesterday? Apologies, I completely forgot about it.”

The woman clearly thought she was in her rights to pout at that. Jared wondered if she was Jensen’s betrothed. If yes, why had he not spoken of her ever? Perhaps the same reason Jared hadn’t told Jensen of Victoria?

A cold vine of envy crept through his insides at the thought of Jensen with someone else. _Such a ridiculous notion_ , he chided himself. What reason had he to feel so possessive of his… his captor?

“I heard you acquired a human pet. May I see?”

“Uh,” Jensen paused for a long time, during which Jared vehemently wished he would refuse. Especially not in his present state of undress and a phallic object stuffed up his arse!

“Why, of course,” Jensen said instead, and soon thereafter, albeit reluctantly, pulled the blanket away. Jared cringed with embarrassment then glared up at his captor, who simply shrugged. It was a not so gentle reminder to Jared that even in his genteel captor’s eyes he was after all, just a pet. At least it served to wither his arousal away.

“Oh my heavens, is that him? He is such a beauty! Can I hold him?”

 _Aargh_ , why must all giantesses shriek similarly at the sight of him? 

“Well actually, I was in the middle of servicing him. So if you give me a few moments and wait in the foyer, I’ll come by shortly.”

“O but don’t let me keep you,” Cressida walked over and sat down on the bed beside Jensen. “I would like to help, may I?”

Jensen stared at her, as did Jared, in a strange mix of suspicion, curiosity, and in Jared’s case, abject horror. “Uhh, I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

Cressida was busy studying the little earthling lying upside down on Jensen’s lap. “He is a bit longer than Socrates’ pets, isn’t he?”

“By much, yes.”

“Oh, I see you’ve started already. Well, don’t let me keep the little darling waiting. Go on!”

And so that was how it came to be that despite Jared’s muted protests, Jensen pleasured him in the presence of Cressida the female, who made annoyingly excited sounds every time Jared moaned. 

“What’s that high-pitched squealing about? Is he in pain?”

“Oh no, no… that means I’m accomplishing the task to his expectations. You see, it’s this little gland inside the male human body, it requires to be massaged regularly for the health and well-being of the pet. He likes it when the swab brushes against it, like this, see?”

He demonstrated by angling the swab just right as he pushed it downwards into his pet’s ass, and Jared moaned again. 

“That’s wonderful! May I try?”

Jared violently shook his head but the giants paid him no heed. For the next few instants, Cressida practiced her amateur servicing skills on Jared who winced, partly in mortification, partly in plain old discomfort. 

“So how long am I supposed to do this, exactly?” She asked, not too long after starting, and barely paying attention to the task at hand as it is.

Jensen blinked and scratched his head. “Well, I believe it depends on, um, innumerable factors – physical, psychological, spiritual… there isn’t an actual… or definite… uh… science to predicting how and when, um…”

Jared winced on behalf of his master. But he didn’t get a lot of time to dwell on it when Cressida suddenly, accidentally, hit his sweet spot with more force than he expected. 

“OH!” He exploded and began rutting against the cushion beneath him, until he’d released himself all over it. 

“I did it! I met his expectations, didn’t I?” Cressida shrieked, making Jared cover his ears that were already burning a bright red with embarrassment. 

Jensen calmed her down, “Tiny sensitive ears, remember?” 

“Oh, of course, sorry,” Victoria quickly let go of the swab and turned to fully face Jensen. “So, are we done yet? Perhaps we can go for a walk now? Y-you can bring him along, if you like, what’s his name again?”

Jensen sighed, “Uh, Jared Jared Padalecki.”

Jared rolled his eyes. _Now she asks for my name, after fucking me so very efficiently._

“Jensen, you go ahead. I wish to rest,” he said in a soft voice only his master would hear.

“Let me put him back in his cage, and we can go out for a walk,” Jensen offered, picking Jared up already. 

“No, it’s fine. You clearly do not wish to leave your pet just yet. Would you be amenable to having dinner with us, I mean… my parents and I, perhaps?”

“Uh, yes, of course,” Jensen responded. Even Jared could hear the disinterest in his voice, and it pleased him greatly though he couldn’t explain why.

Cressida stood up to leave. At the door she turned around and smiled at Jensen. “Well, then, I’ll see you tonight! Thank you Jensen, I had a great time.”

She briefly looked down at Jared, and then she was gone. 

Jared heaved a sigh of exhausted relief. “That is one incredibly large candle she is holding for you.”

Jensen squinted and tilted his head to one side, “I’m afraid I do not understand that earthly reference, my pet.”

Jared rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to explain. A part of him suspected his master wasn’t being entirely honest. Perhaps it was his way of changing the subject, so he’d not have to explain the place Cressida claimed in Jensen’s life. But that didn’t make any sense. Why would he owe the earthling any explanation to begin with? – He was after all, just a pet. 

Jensen turned the human over to lie on his back, nestling him closer into his chest. “However, I am still holding this incredibly… eager… cotton swab for you. Now, do you wish for it or not?”

Jared smiled drunkenly, as if his master didn’t already know the answer to that. 

(tbc)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this update is. I'll try to keep them coming more regularly. Just a couple more to go till the end! Still cracky, still kinky... you shouldn't be reading if you have issues with size difference, or dub-con, or if our intrepid hero feeling conflicted about sex is in any way triggering for you. If you're still here, hope you like! :)

And so it came to be that Jared spent several earthly weeks in the care of Jensen, the gentle giant. They built a routine for themselves. Every day began with Jensen and Jared having breakfast together. The pet had eventually convinced his master to grant him the occasional use of a miniature knife and fork, no doubt procured from the dollhouse that belonged to Jensen’s sister, Madison.          

“You’re fortunate Madison is visiting our aunt Maven for the summer, little one. She would have dressed you up and married you off to one of her porcelain dolls if she were here!” 

Jared scowled and attempted to bite his master’s tickling fingers in retaliation. 

After breakfast, Jensen would let his pet don his fabric coverings and they would go out for a walk in the town or fishing by the lake. Sometimes they would go the library where Jensen would spend all afternoon reading while leaving Jared with a scroll or two to peruse by himself. Unfortunately, Jared had never been much of a reader himself and would use the opportunity to wander about and get some exercise. So long as he stayed within Jensen’s eyesight, his master did not mind.

The free time, however, would inevitably lead Jared to think about his life, his new position as a giant’s plaything in this strange new world. He wondered if anyone back on Earth even missed him.

By the time Jensen would deign them ready to head home, he’d often find his pet in a pensive and morose mood. He would resist all of Jensen’s efforts to offer comfort and wiggle uncomfortably in his grasp all the way back to the Ackles manor.

“Settle down, little one. I shall take care of you once we’re home.”

“That is precisely what I am afraid of,” Jared would mumble under his breath, incapable of doing much else.

 

*-*

 

The giants had no concept of an afternoon lunch, and perhaps with good reason. Jared hardly ever felt the need to eat again after such a filling breakfast. Once they returned to their bedroom, Jensen would promptly rid Jared of his clothing and prepare to service him. And inevitably Jared would start pretending like he’d much prefer to _not_ be.

“You have it all wrong about us, you know,” he once declared to Jensen with unnecessarily loud conviction. Those giant ears could hear him perfectly well without having to raise his human voice.

Jensen frowned as he positioned Jared on his little hands and knees on the bed. “Wrong about what?”

“We are driven by more than just our physical needs. We also have emotional needs and… and needs of the – like - brain, though I’m not particularly a brainy person myself, generally speaking, and um other, spiritual needs and… and…”

By this time, Jensen had started to piston a swab in and out of the human orifice. “And what else, sweetling?”

“Ungh, n-never – ah – mind – _ah_ – just – ahh – needs – oooh right – ahh! - there…”

 

*-*

 

Another time, Jensen suspended his pet upside down by one of his ankles, as he worked the swab in and out of his orifice. Jared quivered and kicked his hands and one free leg wildly but couldn’t escape the force of gravity enabling his master to fuck him more deeply and persistently than ever before. On occasion Jensen would let the swab just sit inside his pet while he fondled the little human member wagging like Misha’s tail, leaving Jared gasping for breath as he spurted uncontrollably all over himself.

“And so, that is my position on the ideology of free will, which I must say Socrates wholeheartedly concurred with! So what do you think, pet? Was I able to sufficiently answer your question from earlier today?”

Jared clenched his eyes shut tight and keened at the top of his voice in response to every swipe of the bulbous head against his overstimulated sweet spot. “I think – ah – master – ah ah AH – you ta-talk – ah – too much – ah!”

 

*-*

 

Yet another time, when Jared had been particularly restless, his master tightly swaddled the pet in red silk ribbons from neck to ankles, but left the plump pink derriere exposed to his loving ministrations. He then elevated said derriere over a gigantic pillow, while the upper torso hung, squirming helplessly, behind it.

“Master, I cannot allow you to do this to me any longer, no-oh – oh, ooh, yes, ooh, perhaps one – oh – more time then – ohh!”

A couple of earthly hours later, Jensen yawned as he leaned his face into his free hand and tried to ignore the ache building in his other wrist. He wasn’t expecting the earthling to come any time soon since he’d already done so three times, and surely the limits of human fortitude had been reached?

“Pet? Shall I stop now?”

“No! Oh – just – ooh – a little wh- ohh – while longer - ooh!”

 

*-*

 

As twilight approached, Jared would feel his resistances melting and his body relaxing into his master’s arms. He no longer objected to being carried to the bath and even splashed around happily in the sink as Jensen looked on with affection. He let the giant scrub him clean from head to toes, before encasing him snugly within a wad of cotton or a woolen towel. He no longer minded being unable to move, or fed through a nursing bottle while Jensen softly cooed at him until he fell asleep. 

“Socrates was right about your kind, pet,” Jared once heard the giant whisper after his eyes had drifted shut. “One simply cannot fully possess an earthling without letting them possess one back.”

 

*-*

 

One morning after breakfast, Jensen sat down at his desk to review the financial books for his father’s estate and it took up the majority of his day. Jared in the meantime was allowed to entertain himself with all the knick-knacks and illustrated story books in the room he could reach. But that could contain his attention for only so long.

Since they hadn’t left their room all day, Jared wore nothing. He jumped off the furniture and landed beside Misha, the handsome dog that looked like a border collie. Misha had eventually taken a liking to Jared, albeit grudgingly so, something he’d never done to Sebastian, the house cat that preferred to spend all its time in or around the kitchen. The dog was obviously bigger than Jared, almost the size of a full-grown horse that Jared could have ridden back on Earth. 

“Hey, Jensen?” Jared called out, petting Misha’s lush mane softly.

“Yes, pet?”

“Was Misha a dog in the underworld? Is that why he was reborn as a dog?”

Misha seemed to roll his eyes and put his chin down on the floor, not looking too enticed by the subject of conversation. Jensen turned to look adoringly at both his pets. 

“Misha could have been anything in his past life, really – a dog, a gnat, a man, or a woman. What matters is that he chose to be reborn as a hound in this life; that is all that matters.”

Jared looked at Misha and frowned. So, of all the things he could have been, Misha chose to be a domesticated pet? He turned to look back at Jensen, a string of tremors racking his fragile spine. Perhaps it wasn’t so incomprehensible after all for Jared to feel the same way…

“B-but… how can you be sure this life is truly what you chose? After all, you did say none of you have any recollection of your past lives or what happened during the interim transition.”

Jensen shrugged. “We are called the first heaven for a reason, pet. If you don't believe me, look around. Do you see anyone here unhappy or discontent with their lives? We all do exactly what we _wish_ to do. We pursue hobbies and interests to our liking. We live in a bountiful agricultural economy where no creature goes hungry, under a benevolent and honorable monarch. And we are biologically incapable, it seems, of courting fantastical ambitions nor the misery that follows it, as your kind does.”

“You might have a point there,” Jared grumbled and with effort climbed back onto the bed. “But surely there must be some imperfections in your lives too? As a society of people who depend on each other, it is impossible to have absolutely no strife, no sadness, anywhere?”

Jensen sighed again, realizing he was not going to get any more work done today. He closed his books and got up from his chair before heading over to the bed. He stretched out beside his pet, careful not to bounce too hard on the mattress lest he unsettle his little earthling.

“You’re right, love. We do have our disagreements. But perhaps we’re just better at resolving them and moving on without holding grudges. Like Socrates used to say, to forgive is _divine_?”

Jared rolled his eyes and Jensen chuckled, pulling him into his arms to cradle him lovingly against his chest. “Do not make that face, pet. Forgiveness preserves our peace of mind. Eventually we all learn to move on.”

“But how?”

“By remembering that nothing is bigger than this glorious gift of life on the first celestial plane. Well, except perhaps, life on the second celestial plane. And the third, then the fourth and the –”

“All right!” Jared huffed and buried his face in Jensen’s chest. Jensen chuckled quietly, but Jared did not still understand.

“In my world, no person ever moves on, not entirely. Human capacity for holding on to the past knows no bounds. It is our past that drives us to do both great and terrible things. Our past fuels our passion to build a better future.”

"And what of your present? Why can you simply not enjoy the gift of today?"

"Because our past simply would not let us."

“Sounds exhausting.”

Jared sighed; he knew Jensen would not understand either. “That it is. But human is what I am. I cannot change my nature any more than a leopard can change its spots.”

"What is a leopard?"

"Never mind."

A sudden moroseness threatened to overwhelm the earthling but the giant saw it coming, and battled it away by tickling Jared until he was reduced to peals of laughter.

“Come now, pet. I have a surprise for you.”

Jared waited eagerly as his master pulled out another box from the bedside table. It looked very much like the previous cotton swab container, but this one was, well, bigger. Jensen pulled out a swab that was much wider and longer, and held it out for his pet to admire with wide-blown eyes. 

“Oh, oh no, Master…” Even if it were a protest, which neither really believed it was, it fell on deaf ears.

“I have noticed you’ve been craving more of late, pet. So I placed a custom order for a hundred cases of these larger swabs, just for you.”

“B-but it won’t fit!”

Jensen chuckled again as he pushed and arranged his pet face down on the bed. “Have a little faith in your master, pet. I shall make it fit, and you shall love it.” 

Using a couple of red bolster pillows borrowed from Madison’s dollhouse, he once again propped up Jared’s perfectly rounded derriere.

"Although, we are going to need the assistance of a new tool today."

Jared craned his neck behind in inquiry. "What's that?"

His eyes widened as his master pulled out a long rod of black metal from under the bed. By earthy measurements it was over two feet long. Each end featured a metal cuff with the interior surface lined with something red, shiny and soft. It wasn't until Jensen locked his left ankle into one that Jared realized it was velvet.  

"M-Master...?"

"I need both hands free today, sweetling. This is to help keep you spread wide open for as long as we need to."

Pulling the other skinny leg apart he locked the right ankle into the second cuff, while Jared meekly whimpered. The spreader bar added a whole new level of vulnerability that made Jared blush, much to Jensen's amusement. The giant attempted to comfort him by patting his upturned posterior until both sets of cheeks were the same shade of red. Then gripping the narrow waist lightly to keep him in place, Jensen went to work.

It took longer this time. Soaked as the swab head was in warm rosewood oil, it still took a while to pry Jared open enough for the widest part of the bulb to get through.

“Almost there, my love…”

Jared willed the muscles around his opening to relax enough for the novel intrusion and bore down. The stretch was painful to begin with, but his master was in no hurry. Slowly, gently, patiently, he turned the pain into only a slight discomfort, and eventually into willing malleability. Jared couldn’t wait to know how it felt to be stuffed beyond belief, to have this monstrosity of a fake penis kindle his most carnal of senses. Slowly, but surely, Jensen pushed the swab in until the orifice was able to close up on its own around the stick.

And then Jared moaned and cursed and squirmed like he was trying to escape. It made Jensen chuckle. “This is what I find so intriguing about pleasuring you, pet. You can never seem to make up your mind whether you love it or despise it.”

Jared mewled, still getting used to the difference in sensation, “Oh, but it’s more complicated than that, Master. I despise it as much as I love it! I might even love it _because_ I despite it, oh, so much! Oh, please!!”

Soon as Jensen started twisting the stick clockwise, Jared’s moans took on a different tone and inflection. Jensen might have asked him if he still hated it but Jared was too occupied, both in his head and down below, to respond.

He serviced his pet longer and harder than ever before that night. And once Jared fell asleep, Jensen rested beside him and sighed. 

"Part of me wishes you'd cease fighting me, pet," he whispered inaudibly, "fighting your new life, your new place in my world." 

He rolled onto his back and looked up at his slanted wooden ceiling. "But if you do, would that not make you less than, or perhaps _more_ than human? Either way, would you then simply cease to be... _you_?"

 

**

(tbc)


End file.
